


Ring me, tame me.

by koalaoshiz



Series: A circle to heaven [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, because those dorks can't help themselves, it's going from kinky to soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Shiro is coming back to Lance, against his better judgement. A demon such as him, visiting the same human over and over again? It would be unimaginable in ordinary circumstances.But Lance wasn't ordinary now, was he.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A circle to heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909642
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Minxes mixes well.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't even know how invested in this AU I am holy shit  
> I had thought, at the beginning of Doorbell Dasher that it would have only been a 1parter yet as soon as I finished it, my fingers didn't stop moving and chapter one was finished pretty quickly. 
> 
> There is going to be a chapter per week, trying to post on thursday!  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed part 1! It's gonna be a ride!!

It’s a familiar feeling now, to be summoned by Lance, especially now that the human was doing it on purpose. Like silk brushing against his mind, the call made him shiver in eagerness. Leaving what he was previously doing in a mess on his desk, Shiro felt the world tip in an unconstrained way, making him appear before Lance. 

He doesn’t need to glance at the place to know he’s been summoned in a hotel room - far superior place to the ones Lance had pulled him in previously - as his eyes were set on his human. 

Lance was not wearing much, only a shirt slightly too big for him and his boxers as he was laying on the bed, his head on his arms crossed. His ocean eyes were slightly hooded and a small smile adorned his angular face. With such an offering in front of him, Shiro’s dick reacted with a Pavlovian reflex, blood going down nearly immediately. Or, perhaps, he had become hard as soon as Lance called upon him. If he were honest, neither of those options bothered Shiro much. Were it before or after a summon, if it involved Lance in relatively little to no clothing, Shiro would always be hard for him. 

“Hi, Shiro.” Lance said, voice smooth and slightly smug. “What’s up.”

“You know what’s up, you little minx.” Shiro growled with amusement, Lance’s small laugh sending a pike of _something_ through both his heart and dick. 

“Already? But I haven’t done anything yet.” Lance fluttered his eyes at him, the perfect image of innocence if it weren’t for his hips moving oh so slightly against the covers. 

“I highly doubt that, Lance. Do you really think you can fool me?”

“I could have called just to talk.” Lance leaned his head against the covers entirely, his arms extending in front of him, fingers smoothing over the soft fabric. The change of environment had happened at their third official meetings and Shiro had questioned Lance about it, only to have been on the receiving end of a cryptic answer and a very enthusiastic blowjob. He has had the tiniest, feeblest thought that Lance had been selling his body but his scent had stayed consistently _Shiro’s_ , which put away that stupid assumption. 

It wasn’t Lance’s style anyway, however slutty he was with Shiro. Someone’s behavior toward their lovers wasn’t automatically the same towards strangers. And with how often Lance called for him, Shiro knew there was no one else on the human’s mind. 

“Wearing so little clothing?” Shiro lifted an eyebrow, deciding to humour Lance a little. After all, what fun would it be if he jumped on him right away? Tons, actually, but waiting was part of his thing with Lance.

“Maybe I wanted to be comfortable? How can you judge someone so quickly, Shiro?” Lance dramatically flailed his hands, moving to turn on his back before hesitating a little with the movement. Strange. Either Lance had hurt himself prior or…

Without hesitation, Shiro moved to the side of the bed, ignoring Lance’s attempts at attracting his attention before he extended a hand to grab at a slender ankle, pulling the whole body closer to him. God, the view of Lance’s ass in these snug blue boxers was enough to make Shiro salivate. 

“I think I know you well enough to recognize one of your slutty schemes, human.” Shiro growled, his tone slightly more menacing. It had not a lot of impact on Lance, who only shuddered and giggled, trying to kick his ankle out of Shiro’s hold. No luck on that side. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance sing-songed, stretching his back to make it curve deliciously. 

Shiro chuckled at how brazen Lance was, still enamoured with his attitude. There was no way he would get tired of it. Without another word Shiro caressed Lance’s thigh up to the curve of his ass, fondling it with affection. Lance’s little sigh at the gesture was extremely endearing. 

While he would hardly get tired of groping Lance’s perky butt, Shiro was impatient to get to the main course and Lance was, too, if his squirming was an indication. With a small laugh, he slipped his hands under the boxers before sliding them down slowly, releasing his growing dick from under the elastic. Lance’s hips raised with the move, allowing Shiro a better look at Lance’s pretty, long dick bouncing out of the confines of the boxers once Shiro had pushed it past its crown. Lance was already pretty hard, which would have been suspicious in itself if Shiro hadn’t spotted, at the same time, the round end of a buttplug snug against Lance’s hole. 

Smirking to himself, Shiro willed tendrils of shadows to wrap around Lance’s wrists, knowing full well how the human loved to be restrained, used.

“I see you couldn’t wait for me.” Shiro chuckled, smacking Lance’s butt, pleased to see the red mark appear on his copper skin. “What a bad, bad boy.” 

“I wanted you to use me as soon as possible.” Lance moaned, his hands gripping the covers in front of him. 

“So you touched yourself.” Shiro growled in his ear, his massive size blanketing Lance, making him feel every little shiver his human made. He had caught on pretty early on that Lance was absolutely thirsty for Shiro's _bigness_ in every way, and who wouldn’t indulge in that, especially when it made Shiro feel so _powerful_ , despite the fact he absolutely was.

"Never said I couldn't." Lance replied, turning his head so that they could touch each other nose to nose. 

"You're taking half the fun off it." Shiro bit his ear, appreciating the pleasured moan he received in return. Lance really had the best reactions and Shiro would never get tired of trying to pull them from him. 

After making a collar of hickeys on Lance’s neck, Shiro leans back to give his attention to Lance’s ass. Kissing the globes and lavishing the soft skin with his tongue, Shiro purposefully avoided his hole and the plug sticking out of it. Preferring to make him squirm and beg for more, for Shiro’s tongue inside of him, for something better than the plug. Tutting him, Shiro ignored his pleas, biting the flesh and marking Lance even more, thriving to see Lance with _his_ bite marks, his hickeys decorating his soft skin like the most precious of jewelry. 

“Goddamn… tease…” Lance pants, his hands clamped on the bed covers. “Please stop being a twat and fuck me!” 

“Impatient brat.” Shiro chuckled, swatting his ass, admiring the red handprint resulting from it. Lance’s skin was so easy to mark, like the most expensive canvas and Shiro was an eager painter, ready to make a masterpiece out of it. 

With a slow, almost sadistic movement, Shiro began pulling on the bright pink plug Lance stuffed himself with.

The plug was absolutely something Lance would love and buy: with its bright color and apparent length, the message it sent was absolutely clear; Lance wanted to attract his attention and prove he opened himself enough to fit it entirely, which meant Shiro could take him right there and then without any additional prep. Lance would only be pliant and putty like under him. Even the shape spoke loudly of Lance's personality. Composed of three hollow teardrop-like shapes, it showed how Lance loved being original and would always be keen on giving surprises.

There was an absolute certainty in Shiro. He truly, absolutely adored his human.

"Still, I appreciate the intention." He kissed the hole dripping of lube, enjoying it practically swallowing his thumb. He wanted to see how far he could stretch it. "And I have to say, I was just as impatient to see you again." The last words were purred directly in Lance's ear as Shiro leaned against him once again, his dick pressing against Lance's hole, a hair breathed from breaching him.

"What can I say, you _did_ ruin me for anyone else. You were the best sex I've ever had and ever will have, I still can't wrap my head on why you keep coming back to me. I mean, shouldn't there be better people to fuck around with?"

"You talk too much." Was Shiro's answer, slamming himself inside of Lance and smirking at his gasped cry, his hands nearly tearing the covers from how hard they were gripping it.

Shiro couldn't answer Lance truthfully. He wasn't even admit to himself that Lance, beautiful, fragile, human Lance was whom his instincts had declared as a mate. The only one his heart, soul and body were to be dedicated for. No one had attracted his attention like he had, no one captivated him so much. He couldn't stop thinking about Lance, couldn't stop feeling his soft skin against the palm of his hands. Couldn't stop hearing his moans, couldn't forget the fire inside of those ocean eyes.

Yet Lance was only human and, if Shiro weren't so careful about keeping track of the human world's [time], he'd spend centuries in the Néant before Lance's short life ended. And he wouldn't be able to bear it. 

So Shiro was trying to stay in denial. Kept pep-talking himself in seeing Lance as only a temporary thing, a novelty that would lose its shine sooner or later. And Shiro hoped it was the same for Lance, that he only saw Shiro as the big, bad, powerful demon he was allowed to be fucked by by some grace from the Gods. If Lance was hoping to make it more casual, more regular, Shiro would have to shoot him down quickly before he lost his heart.

Yet the idea of dying with Lance resounded far, far back in his mind like a bothersome fly buzzing across the room.


	2. Slow approaching doom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your heart beats for a fleeting life, you only need to question your sanity and ponder about the inevitability of its end. When you fall too far, is it necessary to try and climb back up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update!! I really do hope you like reading it because that was one of my most favorite chapter (after chapt 3 but you'll see why) to write!   
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated but I cannot wait to hear your enjoyement of my little story~

Shiro likes the way the two of them always come crashing into one another, always ending in an explosive carnal act, clashing teeth, pulling hair and biting down skin. Lance always ends up marked the most but he has had his fair share of scratches down his back, of violent bites on his shoulders. There is nothing sweet, nothing soft yet it was always pleasant, always something Shiro ended up coming back to again and again. Lance was addictive, Lance was his ray of sun in the gray of his life. 

Lance was the bane of his existence for being so human, so fragile. His life was so volatile, something that could be extinguished so easily. 

And Shiro would hate himself if something ended up happening to him. 

He knew he should break things off with Lance, knew that it was utterly unhealthy of him to always come back like a well trained dog everytime Lance whistled him to the human world but he couldn’t stop himself. Lance was addicting, so soft and pliant and fun to be around. The short conversations they had together showed his snark, his intelligence and empathy. Lance was someone that had such a large heart, but felt betrayal so deeply Shiro couldn’t help himself but be subjugated by his beautiful blue eyes and the soft chime of his laugh. 

There were things Lance hid from Shiro, too, which he didn’t think was a bad thing: anything concerning his family was off limits, he had learned, Lance closing himself off quickly, their sessions ending with a bitter edge. The fact Lance was doing telecommuting wherever he was sent to by his company had never been his dream job, or even a job he had considered doing. Despite that, Lance never mentioned wanting to work elsewhere, never said anything about a passion and never explained why he was doing such a work if he was mediocre at it and disliked the mere thought of it. 

Shiro couldn’t complain thought, because he was also hiding things from Lance: He had never told the human why he didn’t need to use circles to replenish his magic since meeting Shiro - Lance suctioning his magic in such tiny amount never felt important enough to talk about and Lance never asked him directly. Shiro never answered Lance’s answer about his life in the Néant, never answered anything about past flames and other humans he had fancied (all fading against the tornado that was Lance). And worst of all, Shiro never admitted why he was always coming back to Lance, why he indulged the human so often and _could never truly say no to him_. 

He wasn’t ready to say he was in love. Not when he would outlive Lance by thousands of years and never forget about him. 

So he will commit Lance to memory, Shiro decided. 

“Where did your mind run off to?” Lance chided him, voice breathy from exertion, redirecting Shiro’s attention on to him. 

Squeezing the supple skin under his hand, He looked up to Lance who was currently riding his dick, looking heavenly under the soft light of dusk rolling in from the window. Beads of sweat were rolling on the silky hill of his skin, coating his hair that was currently swept back, spiking in random direction from where he had passed his hand over. His eyes were hooded, gleaming with mirth, his lips red from where Shiro had spent time abusing them and there was a wonderful collar of hickeys around his neck, from pale purple to angry red, marking him as Shiro’s for as long as he indulged himself in joining Lance on the human side. 

His legs were shaking from where they lifted him around Shiro’s sides and it wouldn’t be long until he was too tired of doing all the work himself and order Shiro to fuck him properly. But for now, Shiro was indulging him.

“Am I boring you?” Lance asked, grinding down on him and bringing a groan to Shiro’s lips. 

“No, never.” He answered truthfully, hands slithering higher to squeeze at his middle, fascinated by the fact he could nearly have his fingers touch. Gods, Lance was just _so tiny_. “I was just wondering why you wanted to exhaust yourself like that.”

“Because you’re always pushing me down on the bed and ravishing me without me being able to do anything!” Lance tutted him, a hand slapping one of Shiro’s forearms. “I wanted to have some fun too!”

“Is it fun?” Shiro asked, shifting his position slightly and controlling his smirk at hearing Lance gasp and swear as Shiro’s dick was most likely pressing harder against his prostate. 

“You feel so deep.” Lance moaned, leaning backward, resting his hands on Shiro’s thighs. “And you’re just so goddamn big!”

“Yet you take me entirely every time. You’re so tight around me, so warm. It’s like you were made to sit on my cock.” Shiro grinned at Lance’s moan, lifting his torso off the bed so he was sitting instead of laying on the bed once he saw that Lance wasn’t able to lift himself properly. 

“Was I?” Lance giggled, skin shining from the sweat. He threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, moving his head until they were nose to nose, chest against chest. So close his heat was going to incinerate Shiro into ash. 

When was it their fuck sessions became so mellow and slow, Shiro wondered. There was no real time he could truly pinpoint, so it must have happened in small touches here and there until now, where he was lifting Lance in small movements, probably infuriatingly not enough for his human but he wasn’t complaining in any ways. 

“Didn’t you make me your slut?” Lance asked, fingers tapping against Shiro’s back, his head bending backward slightly and presenting his throat to Shiro, who took advantage of the position to mark him a bit more. 

“Your words, not mine.” Shiro growled against the soft skin, nibbling at an old hickey, feeling Lance tremble in his hands. 

“Yeah…” Lance sighed, before he smirked at Shiro, speeding up the speed. He had apparently found his second wind and was taking advantage of Shiro helping his movement to get himself off, painting Shiro’s stomach with his cum, his whole body spasming and muscles locking up. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

Shiro didn’t have long before he joined Shiro, filling Lance up and loving the way he was shivering at the sensation of his seed marking him up so deeply. 

“God, that felt so good.” Lance sighed after Shiro took the time to clean him up - tearing another orgasm out of him by lapping his cum away like the thirsty creature he was. 

“Glad to have satisfied you.” Shiro chuckled, pushing Lance on the bed. Before he was able to swaddle him with the covers, Lance stopped him by putting his hands on his wrist, slender fingers trembling softly, still. 

“Stay with me until I fall asleep, this time? Please?” His voice was soft and unsure. He wasn’t looking at Shiro directly and that tugged at his heartstring. 

“Of course.” He said back just as gently. He tried not to see anything more to it, knowing that Lance was always craving physical contact after having his brain fucked out. 

“I just want cuddles and you’re very warm.” Lance added as if to justify himself. There was a pinker tint to his cheeks but that could also be a residue of their recent sex. 

“Of course.” He repeated, worming himself under the covers and against Lance, who latched himself on him, slender limbs caging Shiro’s bigger frame as Lance was finding a comfortable position, glued to Shiro’s front. With a smile his human couldn’t see, Shiro nuzzled the soft hair at the top of Lance’s head, breathing in deeply his scent, lulled into a more peaceful mindset by his heartbeat. 

Lance had claimed Shiro was warm.

Shiro believed Lance was the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the chapter that gave me a lot of hurdle to work on but also one where I was constantly asking myself "is it too soon? Should I write a chapter _before that one?_ " But no. I can't have myself change the plan for something as trivial as 'continuity' when I dictate the timeline here.


	3. Falling deeper, faster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no going back, he feels. Lance was not someone you could escape from once you got too close to him, once you got a taste. Shiro was trapped, unable to shake himself free.   
> There's nothing he wants more but keep being with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this fic!! Everytime I see a notification about a new comment on it, my heart jumps from happiness and I feel so happy for sharing it with you all!   
> I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

There should be something wrong with the situation he’s currently in, Shiro idly thought, but he was too comfortable, far too dozy to think anything of his current predicament. The satiated feeling of a good fuck combined with the expert fingers threading through the mass of hair Lance asked him to grow out, was a surefire way to make putty out of Shiro. He isn’t sure he has ever been that relaxed in his entire lifespan but here he was, laying across Lance’s legs, having his newly grown hair braided by deft hands. 

“Your hair is so stupidly soft.” Lance complained, pulling on a few strands in mock irritation as Shiro groaned an answer, not quite sure if he was supposed to be happy about it or apologize. Sometimes, it was difficult to gauge Lance properly, but any of his reactions were always good to see. 

“Thanks, they’re new.” He says instead, receiving a slap on the chest for it. He let out a chuckle at Lance’s huff but otherwise didn’t move from his position. His heart was beating hard, so much so that he was a bit afraid Lance would hear how infatuated with him Shiro was. Thank god he had such large blinders on. 

“Unbelievable.” Lance muttered, shifting his attention on another part of Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro had been taken by surprise by Lance’s request after Shiro had made him come three times - a record he intended to keep and beat - and the demon had, at first, been unsure what to answer. There _had_ been times when the people summoning him had a precise image of a “demon” in their mind and he had shifted in accordance to it, with the simple thought it would be easier to deal with their demands if they weren’t questioning every little detail about him. 

But Lance’s question hadn’t bothered him: in fact, it had even made him stupidly proud of his ability and he wanted to show it off to him. Only to be rebuked with the statement of “I honestly prefer that appearance”. But Lance did ask for longer locks and Shiro had been more than happy to grow his hair up to the small of his back, right after being asked, eliciting a happy smile from Lance. 

And here he was now, having his hair braided, his muscles feeling like mush under the satisfying treatment and the tingle of shapeshifting magic on his scalp. He didn’t know it could be so enjoyable. 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Lance asked after a moment of silence, playing with the white tips of Shiro’s hair nervously. 

“Really, Lance?” Shiro lifted an eyebrow, too mushy to actually open his eyes. He hears Lance huff above him. 

"Considering you always come here, fuck me silly and leave, I think you reap all the benefits of the summons _without_ all the bothersome stuffs. You can do this favor for me."

"Alright, let's hear it." Shiro chuckled at Lance's tone, opening his eyes to look at his human. Lance seemed a bit hesitant, chewing on his lips.

“So I have this friend,” he started, nervously running his hands in Shiro’s hair, “that needs some stuff from your side, but everything concerning demons and such makes him very uncomfortable….”

“You do know when someone asks something ‘for a friend’, it’s usually for themselves.” Shiro said which prompted another slap from Lance. 

“No! Shiro! It’s for a real friend, that’s very real and really needs these things! His name is Hunk and he’s been my best-friend since I was in diapers! He’s handsome, kind, incredibly talented!”

“Alright, sorry.” Shiro laughed at Lance’s reaction, loving the blush spreading on his cheeks. He wasn’t quite sure if he needed to be jealous about that ‘Hunk’ or not but, considering himself, Shiro shrugged it off. There was no competition when he was involved, after all. “Please continue.”

Lance blew a breath, looking fondly exasperated, which made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you. So, Hunk needs some stuff from the Néant but he doesn’t trust demons as far as he can throw them, so I wanted to know if you perhaps had someone you would recommend?” 

Shiro hummed for a moment, thinking about it. Except there wasn’t much to think about since he only, truly had one person he could think of: Shiro trusted no one more than he trusted Keith (and Lance now, but Lance was a different matter). So if this was just to give to his friend, then there was no harm in it, right? As long as Lance would keep calling him, and no one else. 

Good thing he was keeping his jealousy in check.

“I may have someone. Do you need his circle now or can I give it after I get back to the Néant?” He asked him, receiving a kiss from Lance. 

“Thank you Shiro! You can give it whenever! Gosh, Hunk was going to be so relieved!” 

Shiro smiled at Lance’s happiness, pleased to see it was _him_ who did that. Reaching a hand to grab Lance’s head, forcing him down so he could lick inside of his mouth, pulling a moan out of his human. He knows he’s probably still too sensitive to go again but that wasn’t something Shiro was going to let himself be stopped by. 

Shifting around so he could place a hand on Lance’s thigh, squeezing the supple flesh, appreciating how soft it was under his fingers. He knew Lance had an intense skin regimen and he thanked everything he could for it because the feeling was _heavenly_.

“Shiro.” Lance moaned, letting himself be moved around like a doll without a complaint. 

Shiro liked this side of Lance, just like he adored his more bratty, demanding one. All facets of him were fascinating, making Shiro want to stay by his side to try and discover more, chart them. But he knew he was living on borrowed time with Lance, stubbornly refusing to see further than now, whenever they were together. He could worry about human’s limited lifespan back in the Néant, where he would try to convince himself it was the last time he was going to see Lance, only to come back time and time again. 

His heart had chosen Lance as his mate, after all. 

“Come on, Lance.” He coaxed him so he could lick and nip at his rim, lavishing his tongue from the underside of his cock to his perineum and back at his hole, sweet noises cascading from Lance’s mouth as his thighs started to quiver under Shiro’s grip. 

“I can’t! Shit, Shiro! I need to wake up early, tomorrow!”

“Tough shit.” Shiro groaned against his hole, reveling in the whine Lance made like it was fine wine. He was addicted to Lance, to his scent, to his noises and there was no way he was letting Lance get away without at least leaving him a quivering mess on the covers. 

Lance was still pliant under his ministrations, still open from when Shiro had pounded him into the mattress earlier. He tasted like sweat, like the kiwi lube he used more and more often - after Shiro had told him that it was his favorite human fruit - of that smell that was so _uniquely Lance_. Everything was memorized, categorized.

(Idly, he wondered if Lance was doing the same.)

He feels the shift in Lance’s position, feel him drop to his arms, forehead to Shiro’s navel, a sob leaving those sweet, sweet lips before he decided to muffle himself by taking Shiro’s cock in his mouth, eliciting a groan from the demon who managed not to buck too hard into that soft heat. While he loved to make Lance cry and gag on his dick, the moment they were in felt far too… gentle, tender even. Such a contrast to their first meeting, to how they acted until everything shifted to the mellow pace they were in. 

They end up finishing quickly, with Lance writhing in Shiro’s hold, thighs trembling around his head and one of Shiro’s hands surrounds his pretty little dick. On his end, Lance takes Shiro as deep as he can, swallowing as much cum as he’s able. 

When Lance leans back, he twists his delicate waist to look at him, bringing a thumb to his mouth, swiping his cute little tongue around it where he had swept up the cum that had dribbled onto his chin. His cheeks were rosey from his orgasm, his eyes sparkling from the lights overhead and there was a satisfied smile on his lips. 

There was just a smidge of hesitation in Shiro as he pulled himself up in a sitting position, shifting Lance so he was more comfortably settled on his lap.

“I think you should kiss me.” Lance purred, melting in Shiro’s embrace. 

“Really, Lance?” Shiro smirked, lifting his delicately pointy chin for a better angle. After all, it wasn’t like he could resist his human.


	4. Swimming towards the depths of my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different is never bad. Just surprising. And different is always most enjoyed in the company of Lance, Shiro learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit late, heh? I had some stuffs happening IRL but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it~

The location surprised him, since he was so used to bedrooms, more or less fancy when Lance summoned him to the human world. It was always a means to an end despite the fact that the end was coming slower than molasses, sweet like honey and painful like a mellow bear trap. After all, to catch a fly you need a sugary treat. And for Shiro, Lance was absolutely his drosera. 

So, instead of being invited to join a warm bed and make Lance quiver under him, Shiro didn’t expect to appear in a back alley with a nervous looking Lance pacing in front of his circle. A quick look around told Shiro that Lance wasn’t in any danger, that he could see, so seeing him so nervous was strange. 

“Good, you’re here!” Lance exclaimed when he saw Shiro appear. “Wait, you’re going to wear that?” 

Shiro looked down at himself and at the outfit he was regularly wearing when seeing Lance. Tight black leather pants and a crop top that was nothing more than a painted on harness. He hadn’t thought of it much when he had received Lance’s call but seeing their location - and the fact Lance could very much die of embarrassment from being seen with Shiro in an outfit that screamed sex, he could see what the problem was. 

“Perhaps next time a little heads up would be appreciated.” Shiro teased him, willing his clothes into something more "decent". He kept his leather pants - because he knew Lance loved them - but changed his top for a silvery button up, sleeves rolled around his biceps. 

Lance’s gaze on him made him preen like a cockatiel. 

“So, what is the occasion?” Shiro asked Lance, smoothing his white fringe backward. It was, after all, the first time Lance summoned him outside of a hotel, not counting the times he had accidentally summoned him in the past. 

“I need a partner in crime.” Lance told him in a faux-whisper, like it was some big secret. It made Shiro chuckle. “You see, I need someone to join me on a lovely stroll to an aquarium and, well… There was a couples discount…” He muttered the last part, cheeks reddening by the seconds. 

“Ah, I see. Truly a wonderful ploy.” Shiro nodded, feeling warm and giddy inside. Lance could have asked anyone else, a stranger on the street to accompany him. Or he could have easily gone alone. Yet he’d called _Shiro_.

“Alright, yeah! Let’s go see some fish, we don’t have all day, stop dawdling!” 

Shiro chuckled as Lance linked their arms and began pulling Shiro along towards the bustling street and towards a huge metallic building. People were coming in and out of it, children were squealing in impatience on the stairs leading to it. Lance guided him towards the ticketbooth, showing his phone to the vendor as they scanned the QR code on it. So he had planned it in advance, what a delightful little information to know. 

The lights dimmed as they began entering the aquarium proper, with the only strong light coming from the imposing tanks, spotted with the body of fish passing close to the glass. 

Shiro kept looking at Lance as they moved through the first room, watching carefully as his expression shifted to one he never saw on Lance: it was peaceful happiness, as if he was in a place that soothed his soul completely which made Shiro slightly bitter in a strange way. 

This wasn’t an expression that he himself put on Lance’s face, it was not a feeling he made him feel and this didn’t sit well with his more possessive side of himself. But he was calming his sudden sour mood, he reminded himself that Lance had wanted to share this experience with _him_. Lance had summoned him _specifically_ and not anyone else. Lance could have gone alone, _yet he asked Shiro as his date_!

“Look at this one, it’s so fat!” Lance shook him out of his possessive mindset to point a finger at a pretty heavy looking mackerel. Indeed, this fish was an absolute unit. He didn’t miss the way Lance’s smile became goofier, his gaze seeking something in Shiro’s expression. Shiro smiled back, smoothing a hand on Lance’s arm where it was snaked around his own. 

“I love the sea.” Lance said a little later, after they’ve been sitting under a jellyfish cloud, the path going in the middle of their tank with little benches so people could admire them without discomfort. “I’ve always loved the fish, for as long as I can remember. I have memories of school of fish swimming around me when I was going underwater with my padre, of all those colored scales glittering like hundreds of tiny rainbows… Sealife fascinated me, so much I’ve always dreamt of becoming a mermaid. You know, as a job.”

Lance chuckled a little at that, shaking his head as if his childhood dreams were just silly delusions. Shiro found it extremely adorable. This was a side of Lance he had always hoped to see before and now here it was, hushed under the weight of tons of water and bathed in darkness. Shiro found the setting so perfectly representing them it made his heart flutter like crazy. 

They left the jellyfish room after a few more minutes and arrived at the shark exhibition, Lance excitedly leaving Shiro’s side to glue himself to the glass as if all he wanted was to phase right through it and swim with them. 

"Look at those babies!" Lance whispered to him, fascination clear on his face. "They look so smooth!"

"They are anything but, Lance." Shiro humored him, laughing softly. 

"They're the smoothest under the sea, Shiro. You could pass a hand on them and you'll be like "wow, they are so smooth! No matter which angle you're touching them!"." 

"Lance…" Shiro shook his head.

"Smoother than the finest silk!" 

"Alright, you win." Shiro conceded, earning himself a smile that was probably too soft, too sweet for _whatever_ was between them. They hadn’t said anything about it, never even toyed with words to describe them. Shiro was already head over heel for Lance, he felt like his life would never be complete without him anymore. 

“Lance?” A voice behind them shook them from their shark spotting game - where you had to name the shark the other pointed at without looking at the plaques - and they turned to see a man that had his eyes fixed on Lance, alight with disbelief. “It _is_ you, Lance. Man, it’s been years, how have you been?”

“Griffin. Hi. I’ve been.. good…”

“Great, nice. Me too. Who's your friend?”

“Huh, oh. This- this is-”

“Takashi Shirogane. Nice to meet you… Griffer?” Shiro interrupted Lance with a carnivorous smile on his face, not at all appreciating the fact Lance was becoming nervous and uneasy with that man here. He needed to cut it short for his sake. Else, their date would end with a bitter taste. That absolutely wouldn’t do.

“It’s… Griffin. James Griffin.” ‘James‘ corrected him with a small wince, taking Shiro’s extended hand to shake. They had apparently both tacitly agreed not to do any stupid “who can squeeze the strongest” competition, which was both slightly disappointing and reassuring. If Ryan could understand he couldn’t come suddenly and bother Lance, then everything would be good. “I was with Lance in high school so I was surprised to see him here.”

“You work here?” Lance asked, a slight tint of envy in his voice. 

“Nah, not me. Ryan is, thought and his shift ends soon. I’m just waiting for him.” 

“You and Kinkade? Wow, that’s… nice!” 

“I know you wanted to say ‘surprising’ and I can’t fault you for that. Welp, I’ll leave you alone on your date. It was nice seeing you again, Lance.” James said, waving them goodbye as he trotted away in the direction of the entry. Good. Shiro wouldn’t have to smite him for sticking close to Lance, then. Not that… he wanted to hurt one of Lance’s old acquaintances but he had itched to show that guy he had no rights being so friendly with Lance while making him uncomfortable. 

“Are you glaring at his back?” Lance asked a few moments after looking as James walked away. 

“What? No. Why would I?”

“I dunno… Looked like you were jealous.. of you know… what we had before and such. Or something. Never mind that! That’s just silly!” Lance laughed awkwardly after that, completely missing Shiro’s expression. With his cheeks red and downcast eyes, it would have been pretty easy for Lance to understand that Shiro had indeed been jealous. James had known him for far longer, knew things about him that Shiro was dying to learn, but there was no way his wish would be realized. 

Perhaps in the future, if they had a future. Only time could tell, after all.

“Shall we continue the visit?” Shiro asked, a bit abruptly. “We can touch manta rays in the next room.”

Lance’s eyes literally sparkled at the news as he latched himself onto Shiro’s arm once again to drag him towards their next room. “Holy shit, yes! Let’s touch the pancakes! They’re so adorable! Less than sharks but we _can’t_ touch sharks.”

Shiro chuckled at his antics, pleased with himself. No one else was making Lance happy. _He_ was. Truly, he wanted this moment to last forever; but since he couldn’t manipulate time, making every moment count was priority. Maybe he’ll buy something for Lance at the giftshop afterwards, to keep the memory with him everywhere he went. 

Now, he would just have to make some money for it. It shouldn’t be too hard to make bills, right?


	5. Cry on my shoulder, little man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is time to talk, for the tears to finally flow free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is basically twice as long as any of the others and it was _hard_ to write, holy shit!
> 
> I hope you appreciate it just as you did the others~

When Shiro next answered Lance's call, he was utterly confused. The room he had appeared in was heavily warned with silence sigils glowing on every wall - something Shiro had taught Lance - and a peculiarly angry looking Lock sigil was pulsing on the door. This one he never taught him, but Lance was smart enough to have learned it on his own. 

The strangest part of the room was how _comfortable and homey_ it was, filled with knick knacks and photos, posters and belonging scattered without much care to where they would land. 

Speaking of Lance, his human was sitting on the bed, curled up in a ball on the covers. Shiro understood from the atmosphere this hadn't been a dick call. 

"Lance?" He asked, going to kneel in front of him. He didn't care if it put him in a position of subservience, or showed weakness. Lance could hurt him, or send him to hell and back and Shiro would never have the heart to hate him for it. 

"Can we just… talk?" Lance asked, voice wobbly and muffled by his knees. 

"Of course. Whatever you want." Shiro softly answered, throwing every ounce of his remaining desire to keep how in love with Lance he was out the window. Even if it was never going to be reciprocated, Shiro couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was ready to live with the burden of a mortal soul to love. 

Lance kept quiet for a moment and Shiro let him set a pace for whatever conversation this was going to be. While he waited, he let his gaze wander the room a bit more; inspecting the blue walls and the shark plushies laying on the bed beside the pillow. The bookcase was filled with marine life related books, the various novels. The wardrobe slightly opened, with the sleeve of a sweater peaking out. 

But his eyes caught on a photograph on the nightstand, on the other side of the bed, of a woman hugging a small child tightly. They were both smiling wide, the child’s showing several gaps where his baby teeth had fallen out. If there was a definition of ‘happiness’, then this picture would be accompanying it. 

It was the first time he’d seen a baby picture of Lance, but Shiro would always recognize him. At the same time, he realized he was currently kneeling in Lance’s house, his childhood bedroom while his mate was in a state of mental distress. 

“Mom had an attack.” Lance started saying, voice breaking a bit. He had to clear his throat to continue. “Vero called me a few days ago, and that scared me so much, Shiro. The last conversation we had… I… I can’t even call it a conversation. It was all just one sided, me yelling at her, not listening to what she was trying to tell me and…”

Lance abruptly sobbed, prompting Shiro to sit beside him on the bed before pulling him into his lap, caging Lance with his arms. Shiro shushed him, pained not to be able to help him in an effective way. 

“What kind of son am I, Shiro?!” Lance cried out in his arms, clinging to his shirt. “What if the last conversation I had with her was me wishing she was never my mom?” This only brought on further tears as Shiro tried to console him, lost in the situation as he had no idea what to do or say to stop Lance from crying and throwing himself into a wheezing mess. 

“Everyone told me I was her favorite. What kind of favorite son is a pompous, pampered brat who spits vitriol at his mother?”

“Lance…” Shiro tried to say, to be heard through the sobs but Lance wasn’t in the right mindspace for him to listen to Shiro.

“If I could just… go back in time.” Lance sniffled, tears subduing but still wrecked by hiccups and shivers. “If I could go back in time, I’d post myself right outside of the door, ready to slap my past self for being so _stupid_.” He said through his teeth, fingers uncomfortably digging into Shiro’s chest. “Can you go back in time, Shiro? Is it even possible or just the delusion of a stupid, stupid idiot?”

“You’re no idiot, Lance.” Shiro kissed him on the forehead, thumbs squashing stray tears and whipping the drying tracks on his cheeks. “Albeit time magic is… currently unfeasible, I wouldn’t allow you to use it.”

“Why not…?” Lance pouted, finally glancing at him, his deep blue eyes shining from the tears. The strange cyan sheen had stopped being surprising to Shiro as it came regularly after Lance absorbed his magic, the act now an unconscious occurence that linked the both of them more intimately than Lance ever suspected. Shiro was willing to give his whole self to his human so a few strands of magic were inconsequentials. 

“The result … are never pretty.” Shiro answered, trying not to show a too grim face to Lance. “Space-time continuum is nothing to mess with at the cost of higher brain functions, appendages or… your whole “you”.” He was still shuddering from the memory of a demon who had attempted the act- rendered a slobbering, writhing mass of proteins that claimed itself the ultimate signore of all sub-atoms. 

To say the demons dealing with magical security had been swift in erasing all traces of _it_ was an understatement. The zone _it_ had blundered in still reeked from the decontamination magic, even several hundreds years later. 

And we wouldn’t have met, was something Shiro wanted to say right now but the timing was absolutely the worst for it. Acknowledging Lance’s lashing out as a _good thing_ would be the worst thing to do. Not only because it made it seem like Shiro lacked empathy by dismissing how hurt Lance had been - and still was - to say he was glad Lance did that or else they wouldn’t be there together. 

“I feel so stupid.” Lance muttered, biting the skin of his fingers. Gently, Shiro pried them out of his mouth and blew on them to appease the sting, not saying anything about it. 

“We make mistakes when we are young, Lance.” He said, caressing the side of his face. “It’s not too late to apologize, you know?”

Lance doesn’t answer immediately, but Shiro knows he listened. He could see in his tiny frown that he was thinking about it, considering the pros and cons. If he had anything more to say about the situation, there were no real cons that Shiro could see. Apart from bitter guilt if his mother passed away before Lance decided anything and the heavy weight on his conscience, resulting from it. 

Clearing the air between them was to be done, be it with dragging feet and reluctance. 

“You’re right…” Lance mumbled, rubbing his face on Shiro’s chest. “There’s nothing to win by staying stubborn. And a lot to lose by not apologizing.”

Shiro crooned proudly, placing a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead which made the young man blink, perhaps just now realizing how gentle and precautious Shiro was towards him. It didn’t bother the demon at all, having made his mind that he would love Lance forever. Shiro was overjoyed to see that Lance didn’t look rebuffed by the tenderness radiating from him. The blush dusting his cheeks as well as the way he was biting down on his lower lip were telltale signs he was trying to not show his reaction to it. 

How adorable. He thought Shiro wouldn’t spot the giddiness mixed with shyness inside of his eyes and the way he was trying not to wriggle into Shiro’s lap from it. 

“Shiro?” Lance asked, voice low and a bit hesitant.

“What is it?”

“What if… I assumed something about you… would you be mad about it?”

“It depends on what it is, Lance.” Shiro answered truthfully, heart beating hard and fast. 

“Alright… I assume that… you… love me… right?” 

“Yes.” Shiro honestly said, keeping his eyes on Lance. There was no point in keeping quiet about it now. He felt relief as he was finally able to say it. . 

“That’s… huh… direct.” Lance stammered, cheeks flaming red. 

“I can finally say it out loud, Lance.” Shiro chuckled, adoring how bashful he looked at this instant. “I won’t beat around the bush anymore.”

“Oh wow. So I wasn’t imagining things. We _are_ getting mellow and sappy because we’re just lovestruck fools. Crows, now I’m just mad at myself for not asking sooner.” He sighed, pouting slightly. “You know, I was trying to keep quiet on my side, waiting for the time you would get bored of me. Because I know I’m not everyone’s first choice…” 

“There is no way I would ever get bored of you, Lance. You are the most amazing human I’ve ever met and I would do everything to stay by your side even if it meant withering away after you die because of our different lifespan.” Shiro said, playing with the hem of Lance’s shirt. 

“I might… live slightly longer than a human.” Lance mumbled, averting his eyes. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well… I said earlier that I yelled to my mom about… something, right? But I never said anything about what it was…”

“I didn’t want to force you to talk, if you weren’t ready.” Shiro shushed him, his brain abuz by the fact Lance trusted him enough to share something deeply personal with him. 

“It’s ok. Better get the cat out of the bag, right?” He sighed, steeling himself. “A few years ago, like six or seven, I got into an argument with my brother, Luis and… I was a real brat at that time, so I guess I might have crossed a line and he snapped at me ‘you really look like your father’ and I honestly was really confused about that.”

“Dumbfounded, I asked him what he meant and he just… coldly said that my father wasn’t my dad, that he had overheard my parents talking about how mamà apparently made a deal with a demon, and the price she paid was bearing me. To have baby me. So, stupidly, I went to confront my mom and… well you know the rest.”

This was… heavy, if Shiro was honest. There was no way to take this news lightly, but it brought a little glimmer of hope for Shiro and the rest of their relationship. Because if Lance truly was a demi-demon, then Shiro wouldn’t have to worry about the difference between their lifespan anymore. 

“Thank you for telling me, Lance. That was very brave of you.”

Lance blew out a breath, looking a bit pouty. As if Shiro’s tone had been condescending. It was far from the truth but Shiro didn’t really mind, Lance had just lifted a big burden off his mind by telling him everything.

“About time, right?” He bitterly laughed, sniffling. “I’ve been keeping it to myself for so long, it felt as if it was festering.” 

“It was poisoning you.” Shiro added, receiving a nod and another soft sigh. 

“Visits start early, tomorrow.” Lance mumbled, still fidgety. Shiro knew him enough to hear what was implied in his sentence. 

“I’ll stay by your side, as long as you want me.” He assured him, receiving a soft smile from Lance. By tomorrow, Lance would finally make peace with his grief. This put a smile on his face.

-  
Lance’s nervousness was permeating the hallways of the hospital as they walked towards his mother’s room, passing by nurses, patients and visitors alike that would be following them with their gaze. Shiro could feel the prickling of their eyes on his back like annoying thumbtacks. Did they know about him being a demon? He was hiding himself under a pretty heavy glamour, thought. 

Making sure he was keeping Lance’s back safe, he couldn’t help but worry a little by how his pace was slowing the more they approached their destination. Squeezing his hand, Shiro murmured a few words of reassurances in his ears. That seemed to help, at least a little. 

"What if she's asleep?" Lance asked, his voice hushed. "Then we'd have to come back another day." 

"Lance, I swear to everything that I hold dear if you don’t go into that room and apologize to your mom, it’ll be _weeks_ until we share the same bed.”

He received a frown for that but he could see that Lance wasn’t quite upset about it, more concerned about his mother and the future of their relationship, than whether or not Shiro was going to plow him into the mattress. While it was an empty threat in itself, Shiro was not going to allow Lance to back away from talking to his mother. 

Lance took a shaky breath, hand hovering over the doorknob for a moment before he steadied his nerves, entering the room with a slow pace. Shiro didn’t really want to intrude in Lance’s personal affairs but the fact he hadn’t let go of his hand made it pretty clear Shiro wasn’t going to go anywhere but with Lance. 

The room was as sterile looking as the rest of the hospital, bare except for the flower bouquets invading the tables and the colorful quilted blanket on the bed. The woman laying on it was looking straight at them with a soft look on her face. She looked like a warm and kind person, so similar to Lance in that aspect. 

“Mamá…” Lance tried to say, his voice breaking mid-sentence. 

“Mijo. Acércate más, let me hold you.” She held her arms towards him, her gaze landing on Shiro for a short moment before she focused entirely on her son, her smile bittersweet but relieved. 

Lance finally let go of Shiro’s hand as he rushed to hug her, a sob escaping his lips as he began apologizing in spanish, burying his head in her light blue cardigan. 

“I’m so sorry, mamá, I was… God, I was such a brat and I hurt you so much. I didn’t have any rights to yell at you like that but I did it anyway, Lo siento mucho, mamá.”

“Mijo…” She softly said to him, shushing his tears. “I’m just glad you came back to me. And with a handsome friend, at that.” 

Shiro felt a tinge of blush on his cheeks at the sudden attention, but nonetheless he bowed his head in respect. “Nice to meet you, madam. My name is Takashi Shirogane.”

“Thank you for taking care of my baby.” She said, hugging Lance more tightly. “It’s reassuring knowing he had someone backing him up.”

“It’s been my pleasure. Lance truly is someone who deserves all the love and care I can provide.” 

She smiled at him, then looked back down at her son, who was sitting on the bed but still attached to her like a koala. Her smile disappeared after a minute and she sighed, putting her chin on Lance’s head. 

“Mijo… Luis told me about the fight you two had before you confronted me about what he said. About your biological father and… at that time, I wasn't able to say anything, with how shocked I was that you knew. I was unprepared for the anger and the hurt it brought you. 

"I had planned to tell you, to give you letters from your father about it but by then it was too late and… you were gone. 

"Thirty years ago, Iker fell sick. We didn't think it was serious at first but we quickly realized the side effects of his illness: no matter how much we tried, I was unable to get pregnant again. You know how much I love children and a large family is what brings me the most happiness. So not being able to have anymore children, especially not with the man I loved, was heartbreaking.

"The doctors we consulted were of no help, they even cautioned us against us having more children. With five already in the house, they felt entitled to tell me: sorry, we can't help you, just take care of the ones you already have."

Shiro frowned at that, going to sit on the chair beside the bed, Lance hugging his mother as tight as he could. Both of them were listening intently to her story and Shiro's heart was heavy with pain.

"We tried everything we could think of, any old wives recipe, any friendly advice, but nothing ever came of it. Then, when we were out drinking with Fabian, he drunkenly suggested we ask a demon. That night, we were not sober enough to do anything but laugh about it.

"The next morning, however… we considered it. Tallied the pros and cons. And then we did it. We summoned a demon, Fabian watching the kids for us back home. 

"The demon we summoned was terrifying, despite his human-like appearance. We knew he could squash us like flies at any moments but we went through with it. I asked to have another child, he agreed…"

"With the condition It was _his child_." Lance completed the sentence for her, leaning backwards to look at her.

"Iker was devastated but said he was alright with it, that he'd love this child nonetheless and… a few weeks later my pregnancy was confirmed."

"The demon didn't ask for anything else?" Shiro asked, slightly dubious about the situation. He believed Lance's mother, her story ringed like the truth, but the fact this demon got nothing out of the deal was a bit strange.

But not as strange as Shiro falling in love with Lance, all while trying to make sure his human wasn't going to summon any other demons and leave them in deserted places. 

"No. We thought it was bizarre, because we are all taught in school that demons demand an equivalent exchange but this one was just… happy to give us a child. Yet, a few months later we tried searching for his circle again, we were unable to find any traces of it. The page of the book it was written on was blank."

"He wanted a legacy." Shiro hummed, feeling pity for that demon. Either he had had no more magic left to fuel him, for whatever reason his life had simply come to an end and had wanted to leave on Earth a proof he had lived. 

"That's fucked up." Lance frowned, not quite understanding completely what it meant in a demon point of view. 

"'Legacy' is what we call 'children', Lance. Demons don't work quite the same way as humans and while parents do love their children, they are also proof. That the parents existed and were powerful enough to bring a new life into existence. Especially since demons don't leave much behind them after their death."

This explanation seemed to be enough for him even if his mouth was still pinched. 

"Can I assume he's dead?" He asked Shiro.

"Seeing how your parents found no trace of his circle afterwards, yes. A summoning circle is inherently personal to a demon, they tend to erase themselves if the demon is gone."

"We never knew that." Lance's mother said, looking sad. "We just assumed he did not want to be summoned."

"So I lost two dads? That's fucked up." Lance heaved out, tension leaving his shoulders. "Two out of three… that's not a record I really want to have."

“Iker loved you so much, he would be proud to see the man you’ve become.” Lance’s mother reassured him, rubbing her thumbs under his eyes to wipe away a few stray tears. 

“Even after what I said to you?”

“Hah. He probably would have sat you down until you calmed down enough to _listen_ but he had a lot of faith in you. And he loved you so much.”

“Is there a little place for me as well?” A man’s voice at the door startled them. It belonged to a man well into his sixties, with more white hair than black, and a gentle set of eyes under thin glasses. Shiro heard a chuckled groan coming from Lance as the man walked in the room, stopping before Shiro and extending a hand to him. 

“Hi, I’m Fabian. Lance’s step-dad. Veronica told me you were the one that pushed him to come talk to Maria. Thank you so much for that.”

“It was no problem.” He answered truthfully, pride and happiness swelling in his chest as he took a step back to watch the three of them hug and catch up, seeing Lance’s smile becoming bright and full of warmth. 

He looked completely different from the young man that accidentally summoned him and egged him on. Shiro was glad to have been by his side, to have earned Lance’s trust, that he brought him here today.

Lance’s smile is something Shiro knows he will treasure for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is _definitely_ the last chapter of RIng me, Tame me!  
> While I love those dorks, their story is told from beginning to end, with nothing more to add. It's making me very sad but tis life! I shall move on to another fic, to another AU!


	6. In your arms, a home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, their story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that waited patiently for this chapter to arrive. I don't know why but endings are very ahrd for me to finish, because I can't see to be able to let go of something I truly enjoyed and loved writing. Those dorks are going to be my doom. 
> 
> Really hope you like this last chapter of Ring me, tame me! And that you enjoyed Shiro and Lance's journey through finding love and accepting yourself. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!! I love you all!!!

“Tadaa!” Lance jazz handed in Shiro’s face, a smile brimming with happiness before he stepped back to allow Shiro to see his surroundings. He was currently standing in the middle of an entryway, with a shoe rack on his right and a small counter above it where he could see a full keyring (with a small salmon shark keychain on it, a gift from Shiro) and several trinkets. 

He couldn’t quite see the rest of the place with Lance in front of him but one thing that caught his eyes was the summoning circle etched onto a thin wood plaque with the words "home sweet home" above it. Following his gaze, Lance chuckled a little.

"Fabian made it with Luis. Part apology gift, part ‘welcome to the family’ gift.” 

“I’ll be sure to thank them whenever I meet them again, then.” Shiro smiled, bending down to kiss Lance on the mouth, softly, a little peck because he could, now and he wasn’t going to miss any opportunity to touch Lance. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to share you with them.” Lance pouts, leaning against Shiro’s chest. “They’re going to hog your attention all the time, and I don’t want to feel jealous of my family.” 

“Well go at your pace, you know that.” Shiro reassured him, rubbing the small of his back. “And don’t you worry. You’re still the only one in my heart. There is no way I would ignore you.”

He heard Lance sigh from relief, probably and he chuckled. Only he would be fiercely protective of a powerful demon such as Shiro, going as far as barring his family members from interacting. Humans never really liked a jealous significant other but for demons, who were strictly monogamous, it was endearing. 

After this, Lance gave him a tour of the apartment and Shiro was delighted to see him so happy with the place even if it was on the small side. Nevertheless, there was everything one would need to live: a fully furnished kitchen, a decent sofa in the living room, a functional shower and most importantly, in his opinion, a comfortable bed. 

He said as much to Lance, who began laughing as if he had said the funniest thing ever. He was still laughing when he shoved Shiro on it before climbing on his lap.

“Of course the most important part of the apartment is the bed.” He giggled, wiping tears of laughter from his cheek. “Gosh, you were so serious saying it, too!”

“But was I wrong?” Shiro countered, his hands snaking along Lance’s calves, up to his thighs, his slim waist. 

“I mean, _sleeping_ on it is definitely great. But I lacked a certain _someone_ to test it thoroughly.” Lance smiled down at him, eyelashes fluttering seductively. He was so gorgeous that Shiro couldn’t help but pull Lance just so he could kiss him again. 

“Glad to see we’ve got the same idea.” He murmured against his lips, his hands resting on Shiro’s chest. It was always wondrous to have Lance above him like this, illuminated from behind by the natural light coming in the window. as if he was surrounded by a halo. If angels existed, Lance would definitely be one. 

“You know... “ Lance started, drawing shapes on Shiro’s pecs with his fingers, lightly tickling him. “I’ve thought about going back to college, to finally get my degree and find a stable job… No more driving around the country for peanuts doing something that barely satisfies me anyway.” 

“I’m proud of your decision.” Shiro pecked him on the lips, thumbs rubbing against his hip bones. “Seeing you thrive makes me happy.” 

“Gee, can you be less of a proud parent?” Lance joked, cheeks slightly red. “I’ve already had that from mamà and Fabian.”

“Oh my bad, I thought I was coming out as a ‘proud demon mate, overjoyed his half is finally doing what he likes instead of pushing through a miserable life’. But I guess that’s the same thing for you.” 

“Come on, Shiro.” Lance whined, “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Shiro held his pout for a few more seconds, amused by Lance trying to explain himself before he let out a huffed laugh, catching his mate off guard and leaving him a little bristly. 

“Are you mocking me? Shiro?!” 

“It’s too easy, sorry.” Shiro chuckled, kissing Lance on the tip of his nose. “But I really am proud of you. You’ve come so far since we first met and you’re shining so brightly now. I always feel like I’m looking at the brightest star in the sky.”

“Oh wow!” Lance was bright red now, hiding his face under his hand, the smile he wore telling Shiro how much he appreciated the compliment. “You’re such a sweet talker... Speaking of first meetings: did you know it’s already been one year?“

One year, already? Time did go fast when he wasn’t in the human realm. That felt so short yet, when he was with Lance, time stretched infinitely in front of him. 

“I remember how bratty you were, haranguing me to fuck you just so you could avoid talking about your family problems." 

“I thought it was a good idea, at the time. You didn’t complain either.” Lance scoffed, slapping Shiro on the chest which only made him laugh harder. He loved rilling Lance up, it was usually followed by fast, hard sex; but today Shiro didn’t feel like it. 

The moment felt too precious, too gentle for that and Lance looked far too delectabale to be devoured. Sweet desserts were to be savored, after all. 

“There was no reason to.” He said, his hands smoothing the soft skin under his shirt. He swiftly took it off, delighted to see Lance was still sporting some of his hickeys left from their last meet. Bending down, he gently kissed one that circled one of Lance’s nipples before cheekily biting down on the nub, feeling it harden under his teeth. What a nice reaction. 

“Ah! Shiro!” Lance moaned, his body stiffening from how surprising Shiro’s action was. 

“God, I love your reactions.” Shiro growled, licking the nipple with slow, maddening strokes of his tongue. “They’re always so open and honest. It’s like you’re serving your whole self up on a silver plate for me to enjoy.”

“Are you going to ravish me?” Lance purred, letting his fingers dance across Shiro’s chest. “It’s been a while since you used your shadowy binds on me.” 

“As you wish.” Shiro growled, willing his shadows to curl gently around Lance’s chest, his wrists, binding his elbows to his waist. He hears Lance inhale, eyes fluttering closed from the sensation. He had told Shiro, once, that the shadows on his skin felt like warm silk, unyielding but gentle. 

He shifts their position, laying Lance on the bed with his lower body dangling slightly from the bed. He feels Lance’s eyes on him as he drops on his knees in between his legs to take his pants off. He made sure to do it slowly, teasingly just to see Lance squirm but not enough for him to protest against the lack of speed. 

There's a hunger in Lance's eyes as Shiro leaned forward to kiss at his navel, his hands massaging Lance’s calves, snaking higher until they reached his boxers, slowly taking them off, leaving hickeys in its wake. 

“Come on, Shiro!” Lance pants, squirming under the demon’s tongue, his nails making crescent marks on the skin of his thighs. “Do something!”

“Stop that.” Shiro growled, willing his shadows to wrap around Lance’s hands and cover them so he wouldn’t be hurting himself like that anymore. “ _I am_ doing something.” He added, playfully licking a stripe from the top of his boxers to his belly button. 

“Not like that! Why are you so slow?!” He whined, trying to struggle out of Shiro’s grip, to no avail. 

“It’s our anniversary, is it not?” Shiro smiled sweetly at Lance, taking advantage of the situation to take off his boxers. “Isn’t it rather fitting? You, bound to my whims on the bed, mirroring our first time together. And still you, unable to have a say in what I do to you.”

He sees Lance shivers at his dark tone, his pink tongue rapidly coming out to lick at his lower lip. His deep breath and fluttery gaze told Shiro his actions were very much appreciated. Good. 

Shiro dipped down to kiss at the tip of Lance’s penis, chuckling at how Lance’s body jumped slightly from it. Shiro wanted to string him out, make him beg and cry out his name, softly, with a slow enough pace to kill him with anticipation. 

He started sucking on Lance, receiving a soft moan from his actions, keeping a hand on Lance's pelvis so he wouldn't move too much. _Shiro_ decided on the pace, not him. 

He leans away from Lance, receiving a whine from him so he could find the lube, taking in his already wrecked appearance. With his skin glistening with sweat and the tar like binds around his upper body, he looked so delectable Shiro nearly lost all control over himself. Taking a deep breath to ground himself, he refocused his attention on finding the lube, knowing Lance would never leave it too far from the bed. 

When he turned back to Lance with his prize in hand, he bent down to kiss him as an apology for looking somewhere else. Their tongues mingled, their bodies shivered from the sheer hunger radiating from it. 

Shiro breaks the kiss as he begins lubing Lance’s puckered asshole, growling deep in his throat at Lance’s moan. Pride filled his chest because _no one_ would make Lance feel as much pleasure as he was giving him. No one would touch him so intimately, no one would hear his moans, hear him beg. Everything was _his_.

“Look at me, Lance.” He purred, sliding his fingers inside him, his other hand grabbing at Lance’s thigh so he would put his leg over Shiro’s shoulder and leaving him deliciously open to his gaze. His blue eyes fluttered open, locking with his own, filled with just as much adoration Shiro felt for Lance. 

“I love you.” He said, voice sweet and soft. He had no reason to raise his voice louder than that, there was no noise apart from Lance’s moans.

“That’s illegal.” Lance joked, throwing his head backward in defiance. 

“Try and stop me.” Shiro snarked back, pulling Lance harshly towards him via the black ropes of shadow around his midriff. Lance squeaked a little, but he couldn’t squirm away as Shiro kept a tight grip on his thigh, nipping the skin near his knee. 

Shiro takes his time to penetrate him, making sure he was not hurting him in any way but also because he loved the way Lance’s eyebrows scrunch up at the snail pace. Not yet. He could hold back his instincts for a little longer. 

He starts with a sluggish pace, enjoying Lance’s exasperated moans, and grins at his expression but doesn’t speed up. Doesn’t do anything but fold his legs against his chest, effectively changing the angle and rubbing against his prostate. The change in Lance’s tone after that is delicious as when Shiro was guiding him to a slow, torturing build up. 

Numerous are the moments where Shiro is thankful of his high stamina, but especially now as he watches tears rolling over Lance’s cheeks as another orgasm ripples through him, overstimulation making him quiver and shake. He had stopped voicing complaints, now simply begging him for mercy. Shiro shushed him, kissing his salty tears away. 

“You’ve been so good, Lance.” He hummed, curling a hand in his sweaty hair. While it wasn’t the most pleasing sensation usually, it made him proud to have brought Lance to this state. 

“Please…! I- I can’t! Shiro!”

“Tell me what you want.” He said, pecking him on the lips, leaning back tantalizingly when Lance tried to deepen the kiss.

“I want to touch you! I want to come. Shiro, please… I can’t… It’s too much!”

“Of course.” Shiro began massaging Lance's skin, from his hips to the top of his chest, his shadowy binds melting away and freeing Lance’s arms who shakily wrapped them around Shiro’s neck. Nosing the side of his head lovingly, Shiro brought Lance up on his lap, changing the position for the last time tonight. Lance was obviously exhausted and frustrated by not being able to come the whole time. 

“You’re so mean.” Lance sobbed, hiding his face in the crooks of Shiro’s neck, tears tickling at his skin. 

“You enjoy every second of it.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not an asshole.” Lance countered, getting back a little of his usual bravado. 

“Looks like you still have enough energy to complain.” Shiro jokes, receiving a tired slap from Lance. “I love you.” He added a little after, sobered up from the exhilarating feeling of making Lance _his._

_“I love you too.” Lance answers back, leaning for a kiss Shiro gladly reciprocated._

_Here, in Lance’s bedroom inside of his new apartment, in the warmth of his arms around him, Shiro felt like coming home._

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my beta reader Lolesky! Even more thanks to @kurokosou for dealing with me and my crypticness during the whole thing!  
> And thank **you** for enjoying this fic!!


End file.
